Solid state power amplifiers (SSPA's) are beneficial when used to amplify relatively weak radio frequency (RF) signals that are communicated with a satellite. The amplified RF signals are then communicated to additional electrical circuitry capable of converting, filtering, and otherwise adapting the original RF signals into signals that are recognizable as images, text, sound, or other useful media. In addition to satellite communication systems, SSPA's may be used in ground-to-ground communication systems such as systems for local multipoint distribution service (LMDS) or in other communications systems capable of achieving various objectives.
SSPA's are relatively reliable systems that include multiple monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) power amplifiers (PA) typically mounted along a single plane to a heat sink structure that is also planar in shape. The heat sink is capable of dissipating heat away from the MMIC's. MMIC's generate significant amounts of heat which must be dissipated through the heat sink in order to maintain reliability of the SSPA. Planar orientations of MMIC's also provide SSPA's of minimal volume. However, such planar-shaped SSPA's often include an unnecessarily large footprint, which may prove ineffective for certain markets and applications.
For example, mobile satellite communications systems are often placed within vehicles, aircraft, ships, and other mobile transports. Such mobile transports often require reliable communications equipment, yet have very limited and often awkwardly-shaped space available for the installation of such equipment. Many SSPA's capable of providing reliable amplification of RF signals to mobile transports simply would not fit within such transports because of the large, planar size and footprint of the SSPA's.
There is a need for a reliable and low-cost solid state power amplifier that accommodates various size and shape requirements. The invention addresses this and other needs.